


Worth it

by KonElDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kara is trans, Lena and Aidan adopt Clark, Maggie and Aidan are best buddies, Trans Male Character, Why?, a bit family fluff, alternative universe, because I wanted to write it, lex is not evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonElDanvers/pseuds/KonElDanvers
Summary: Aidan loves being Superman, but sometimes, it makes him feel even more alien.Who can change his view on things and more importanly, how?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Worth it

People are never purely good. It doesn`t matter what the media says, it`s the simple truth.  
And it doesn`t matter how good someone tries to be, there will always be criticism. The most simple and human thing can be seen as the worst thing ever done. It`s always just a matter of who the person is doing it.

Aidan wasn`t human and as much as he tried to be, he never would be. The blond man was born and raised on krypton and for far too long he had tried to flee that heritage. Had tried to forget his past. But in the end, the image of an exploding planet always found their way back into the kryptonians mind. 

But the fact that he was an alien, gave him a different kind of responsibility. Aidan all of a sudden had superpowers and for some reason, he saw it as his burden to protect humanity. To be earths champion. It truly was because the blond wouldn`t be able to bear loosing another home. But all the glamour came with it`s downsides. He wasn`t human anymore. Had never been.  
Before Aidan had become superman, his friends had seen him as solely Aidan. A young man, trying to make his way through life. And no doubt, there had been rough pates before, for example coming out as trans. It had taken the blond some time to get used to the thought but luckily the Danvers reacted extremely well. It drove the kryptonian closer to Alex, his sister. They swore that they would always protect each other, no matter what and until now? They had kept their promise. 

But after coming into the daylight as superman, his humanity slowly had started to fade away. Not his morals by any means, but how the people that knew viewed Aidan. Before he had been kind of a dork. Always eating too much, reading and trying to make everyone laugh. Sunnyboy, that`s what they called him. But after, Superman seemed to become his most important trait. When Aidan wore the suit, humans viewed as someone godlike. Multiple magazines had expressed such thoughts in headlines like: “Superman, a good amongst humans”. He wasn`t a being with emotions anymore. At least not to his friends. Since Aidan had superpowers the young man wouldn`t need a vacation, right? Since he was strong enough to lift a house, how could it affect him if friends forgot the reporters birthday? Would he even notice if suddenly he was alone at gamenight?

Yes. But no one else seemed to notice and was driving Aidan mad. But at the same time, weren`t they right? Wasn`t he strong enough to bear it? Didn`t he have to be strong enough? Did the kryptonian even deserve the company of his friends? Thoughts like this became louder on days that he wouldn`t be able to save everyone. The blond would sit at home, cuddled into a blanked and staring at the wall. On other days he would fly off to the desert and scream at the stars. How could humans dare to treat other people like that? How could they dare to take other peoples lives? It wasn`t fair! Why did he have to fight for them? Why was it his responsibility to fix their problems? But then again, wasn`t he strong enough?

The first person that made him feel like he was worth more than what he thought of himself, was Maggie. Alex`s girlfriend saw the seins. Knew what depression looked like. But she just watched, tried to find out how she could help. But after Aidan lost his leg because he had a solarflair while trying to rescue people out of a building, Maggie started to talk to him more.  
Started to focus on Aidan. 

Aidan, not Superman. 

On good days they would sit together with Alex and laugh together, on bad days Maggie would take Aidan somewhere he could cry, scream and let out every emotion he had suppressed for years.  
The day that the two of them went out to look for an engagement ring for Alex (Maggie finally had become brave enough to prepare for a proposal and Aidan was more than happy to help).  
It was then that the kryptonian saw a sweep of dark hair. Aidan turned to get a closer look and spotted the most beautiful woman. A pale beauty. Her head shaking slightly due to laughter. She was sitting with a bald man, eating icecream. Aidan couldn`t help but to stare. “Go to her!”, Maggie whispered. The blond shook his head. “What if that is her boyfriend?”, she pointed at the man next to her. Maggie looked skeptical. “They look familiar. The same jawline. I would guess that they are siblings.” And Aidan had to agree, they had similar traits. He straightened his collar. “How do I look?” The cop gave him a nod: “Like you`re about to get a first date.” 

Aidan started walking towards the siblings. When he came to stand in front of them, they turned to look at the blond. “Hey” The bald man raised an eyebrow. “Hi”, he said coldly. “Ahm, I wanted to… mean… I” Aidan turned his head to look at Maggie who was standing behind them. The brunette just gave him a thumbs up. “Not helpful Maggie!”, he gritted through his teeth. “The cop laughed. Aidan looked at the siblings again. The woman was giving him a curious look. “I am Lena and who are you?” Aidan took the straw thankfully. “I`m Aidan.”  
“Who are here with?” 

The blond smiled. “The dwarf behind me is Maggie. We`re actually here to find an engagement ring for my sister.”  
Aidan saw the slightly confused look on Lex`s face.  
“Well, you see, Maggie has been dating my sister, Alex, for some years now and Maggie finally decided to propose. And she`s letting me help with the preparations . Maggie is really nervous though. I told her that Alex will say yes no matter what but just won`t listen. And they are so adoreable and I`m so excited for them to finally get married.” He stopped rambling when he saw the amused look on Lenas face. Aidan blushed.

!And what are you doing here now? You very obviously already have matters to attent.”, Lex asked with a monotone voice.  
Lena pinched him in the shoulder. “Excuse my brother. He must have left his manners on the playground.  
“You know that I`m older than you?”  
“If you act like a child, you get treated like a child!”  
“On the playground it`s at least legal to hit the dude that`s hitting on your sister with a shovel.”

Aidan stared at the other man with wide eyes. Should he start running? No, his skin couldn`t be damaged. But the anger of an older sibling? The blond knew how Alex could get and this guy seemed to have even less morals than the redhead.  
A chuckle interrupted his thoughts. The deep tone made his heart flatter. Lena was smiling, slightly blushing. “Don`t listen to him. He`s just a little grumpy that he hasn`t had a date since his divorce.” The bald man rolled his eyes. “I`m Lex by the way. And if you plan on asking out my sister I will let you know that I do own a pick up truck with a large backseat that could easily fit a grown man and a shovel.”  
Aidan gulped and shook Lex`s hand. 

He looked at Maggie who had come closer and was now looking curiously at Lena. “Does he mean that?” Lena shrugged her shoulders and smiled. “I`m not sure. Maybe.” Maggie bit her lip. “As much as I know how much siblings protect each other.”, she stared at Aidan and remembered the talk Aidan given her after asking out Alex. He had threatened her. But on the other hand Maggie had known that the blond would never really hurt anybody but still…. They had ordered Pizza after and the reporter had given the cop a tight hug. “-But I will let you know that if something happens to him you will have the anger of a ncpd detective and an fbi agent on you… And I`m not sure if you`d want that.” 

The bald man was staring at the tiny brunette. “Seriously?” 

Aidan laughed and nodded. “Yeah, the dwarf is a detective and my sister is an agent. They can kick ass.” While Lex looked horrified, Lena gave the blond a wide smile. “And what could you do for living? Astronaut? President? Part time super hero?”  
Aidan chuckled nervously. “Well, my job isn`t exactly that awesome.” he saw the interested look in Lenas eyes.  
“I`m a reporter. I work for Catco magazine.” The brunette seemed critical. “That`s not really deep journalism. More like high waisted jeans.” Aidan tilted his head. “It used to be but Cat Grant is a really good CEO and she has been trying to get the board to approve other genres of articles. We have just gotten a new section for company start ups and our political part is currently in work.”  
The woman nodded. “And how exactly did you start working for the infamous Cat grant? I met her a few times and to be honest, she can be a bit… scary. And not to imply anything but you don`t seem like the type of person that would work for her.”

Maggie and Lex watched the two of them talk. Maggie smiling but cautious and Lex with a grim expression. “Is it because I`m to nice? Alex always says that I`m pretty much like a pet.” The detective laughed. “She said: Golden Retriever Puppy. Quote her correctly!” Aidan rolled his eyes. “Thank you Maggie.” He looked back to Lena who was leaning back in her chair. “I used to be Cat Grants assistant.” The brunette raised an eyebrow. “And how long did you last that she offered you a position as a reporter? Her assistance seem to change every few days.” Aidan grinned, proud of himself. “I was her assistant for two years before she decided to let me chose a new position.” Lena seemed impressed. “Two years? And you`re not a broken man? But why exactly did you chose to be a reporter? I mean, there are a lot of departments at a company like that.” The blond laughed. “You are right about that. For me it was between the art department and being a reporter.”

“And why did you chose reporter?”

“Never be afraid to raise your voice for honesty and truth and compassion against injustice and lying and greed. If people all over the world...would do this, it would change the earth.”

Lena blinked. “William Faulkner?”  
Aidan nodded. “I thought the quote would be fitting.”  
“It is.” Lena smiled at the man. “So, you are writing to change the world?”  
“Just a little bit. I`m not scientist or doctor but I believe that knowledge is power. And honestly is what brings this power to use.”

Lena looked at him, he was intreaging. The messy blond hair falling into his eyes. The high cheekbones, the broad shoulders were already good reasons. But that he was smart and wanted to help people? How could Lena give away this opportunity.  
“My brother said something about you hitting on me?”  
Aidan scratched his head and blushed. “I mean, I would phrase it more as wanting to ask you on a date. But I guess that the groundwork stays the same.”  
Lena smiled. He was adorable, of course she would say yes.

\--------------------------------------

Two years later Lena and Aidan were living together. The blond hadn`t yet asked the scientist to marry him, but he already had a plan. Lena made Aidan feel good. Something Maggie had achieved to make him feel and after some time, Alex did too. But Lena managed to do another thing. She made him feel worthy. Worthy of love, worthy of taking time for himself. Worth enough to not risk his life every single time that he went out to save the city.

The DEO had been pretty quiet in the last few weeks and Aidan was hanging around the other agents, playing cards and laughing with Nia. The super Dreamer he had taken underneath his wings.  
All of a sudden Alex stormed into the room and demanded him to come with her.  
The redhead brought him into another room where a pot was lying on the ground. A pot, very familiar to the one Aidan had come to earth in. “Where did this come from?”, he asked and looked at Alex was pacing nervously. “Well, it uses the same technology as yours. So we are pretty certain that it`s from krypton.” Aidan looked at the piece from his home planet. Did they send another kryptonian? Was it possible that he wasn`t alone? 

“Did you see what`s inside yet?” Alex shook her head. “We wanted you to do it since none of the agents speak the language and we wouldn`t want to do anything wrong.”  
Aidan nodded and leaned down to press a blue button. Suddenly, the pod opened. The blond was curious and a bit scared of what could turn out to be on the inside.  
All of the sudden, the cry of a baby broke the silence. Aidan frowned and stepped closer to look at the inside of the piece of alien technology.  
Inside was a blanket. 

It was blue and on the cover, the symbol of El was to be identified. The reporter lifted the blanket, just to find a baby lying underneath it.  
It couldn`t be older than four months. Locks of black hair were growing out of it`s sculp and wide, blue eyes were staring back at the blond.  
“Kal”  
Alex rushed to her brothers side when she noticed the shock on his face.  
“Is everything alright?”  
“Alex, this is my cousin.”

\---------------------------------------------

Four years later, a little boy, dressed in a dinosaur pajama jumped on the couch.  
“Get down there Clark!”, a brunette woman scolded him. Pouting he stopped his movements and sat down. “Sorry mom.” Lena nodded. “I told you that you can`t do that so many times. You can`t just do what you want, young man!” The boy hung his head in defeat. “Yes mama.” 

Two seconds later his excited smile was back. “When is daddy coming home? Did you order the pisa already?” Lena shook her head and smiled. He had the same never ending hunger as Aidan. “Pizza. Can you say it?” The boy frowned. “Piz-za?” Lena smiled and gave the little boy a kiss on the head. “Correct. Now, how about you draw a little longer and I`ll go and check when your dad is coming home?” Clark nodded, jumped up and left to get his art supplies.

It took Aidan another twenty minutes to arrive. When he came through the door, Clark was already on his feet and running, just to jump into his fathers arms. Aidan hugged him and let the boy cling onto his back like a monkey. “There`s my little monkey. Did you have a good day?” Clark nodded, now climbing onto Aidans shoulders. “It was great! Mama and I baker but then I think the kitchen started to burn? But that was so cool since Mama was there to save us! And we ordered piz-za!”  
The blond raised an eyebrow. Was the kitchen okay? “Sounds like you two had quiet the day.” Lena chuckled. “He hasn`t even told you half of what happened!” Aidan stared at the wall in horror. Was house still completely standing? He hadn`t seen anything wrong but maybe that had just been him being tired.

Lena came closer and gave him a small kiss. Clark made a disgusted noise and jumped off the older kryptonians shoulders. “Don`t worry. The house is still standing.” Aidan let out a relieved sigh. “How was work? I know that you don`t like to be called there on a Saturday.” It was true, the weekend was supposed to be for the family but they had found an interesting story and as the new COO of Catco, he had to be there to oversee it.  
“It was fine, I rather would have spent time with you and monkey.”

Lena gave him another kiss. “Don`t worry. You`ll have him tomorrow all day. You can play with him staring at six in the morning.” Aidan now looked horrified. “Can`t we just get him a dog to play with? Or maybe a small cage so we can get sleep?”  
Lena laughed and shook her head. “Oh no Mister. You will take on that burden tomorrow while I sleep till noon.”

Aidan sighed. “You`re lucky that I love you and the small monster so much.”  
The brunette grinned. “Than you`ll surely be okay with the fact that Clark accidently burned down the shed.”

Lena didn`t give him the time to react and instead just turned around to start setting the table.  
It took Aidan a few moments to catch up. “He did what?”

**Author's Note:**

> My laptop broke down three times while writing this.  
> Why? I don`t know, maybe it`s that this shity thing is twelfe years older and my parents still say "As long as it still works you and your siblings won`t get a new one!"
> 
> It sometimes doesn`t even go on!


End file.
